


Just as the Sun Rises

by killjoy_loveit



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Just as the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

Ever since you can remember…  _ Wait, no, that’s not right. _ Approximately five years ago, you landed the job of your dreams- in one of the top companies in its field.  _ That’s much better _ . And of those five years, only two were spent peacefully. That is not to say that after those first two years work became unenjoyable, but rather that a person was added to your department that mixed things up. He was as close to your opposite as a person could get, personality-wise. This guy was loud and outgoing, whereas you were quiet and reserved. He was the type of person that grated on your nerves, despite being a charmer that could befriend everyone else. And his name was Jun.

Over the next three years at your company, after Jun was hired, you did your best to avoid him. There was only so much you could do to put off working with him, as you were in the same department. Except it was evident to the point he recognized your efforts to steer clear of him, to which his response was to be around you as often as possible. This only proved to annoy you further, and from then on you gave up trying to avoid him. Tensions rose between you, slights whipped at each other upon almost every encounter. All of this is what has aided in the inevitable blow out that’s occurring right now.

It’s about eight at night, every other person apart from yourself and Jun have since left work. This situation was unavoidable; actually, it’s astounding you’ve made it this long without ending up like this before. To be more detailed in what’s currently happening, there’s a screaming match happening between the two of you. Something that had started so small, as a slight difference in opinion over the color scheme that would be best suited for a major sport’s brand ad campaign, has spiraled into full-blown verbal sparring. 

“It doesn’t matter what shade of red it is- it’s still red!” You shouted, arms flying up into the air in aggravation.

“But a darker red would give off a completely different feel than a bright red!” Jun’s voice was tight with frustration.

You rolled your eyes at his attempt to justify using red in this advertisement. “I don’t care, Jun! The emotions we want to be evoked would be destroyed if we use red. Have you forgotten that we’re trying to invoke the sense of luxury and trust? That our brand has been around for close to a hundred years, and in that time they’ve always had a sterling reputation!”

“No, I haven’t. I just think-.”

You cut him off. “You think you can change the emotions that colors evoke? I’m sorry but even if we could, it’d be too risky for this campaign! The company trusts us, not to mention the amount they’re paying for this is more than we’ve received before. If you don’t recall that we’re still a relatively small company, such a huge project is our chance to prove ourselves! Do you want to risk our company’s future on the color red?”

Jun let out a frustrated huff, set his jaw, and crossed his arms. But you could see it in his eyes- defeat. He knew you were right. “Fine.”

Just like that, your argument was over and you both went back to putting the finishing touches on the draft that you’d present to the sports company. Within the next hour, the draft was finished and you were packing up for the night. Normally when one of you left you never said a word to the other, lest it turns into another sparring match of insults. However, tonight seemed to be an exception.

Right as you reached the elevators, Jun’s voice rang out. “Night. Don’t yell at the colors you see as you go home because they don’t match their specific themes, you might come off as odd.”

You snorted. “Better to be obsessed with the right color themes than not give a damn and screw everything up.” With that you stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close, leaving Jun in the office alone.

That night you called your best friend the second you were at home; the phone ringing in your hand as the shoes on your feet were kicked off by the door. By the time she answered you had a large glass of wine in your hand, sitting on the balcony, watching the night sky. Of course, it was natural for you to rant and rave about Jun, just as it was for her to soothe your frayed nerves before the tables were turned. See, that was just what the two of you did; one would rant and the other listen and calm them, then it would switch so the other could vent.

When the call eventually ended, the sky had become significantly darker- an indication that it was high past time for you to make your way to bed. As you prepared for bed, your mind strayed to a world where you went to work happy and stayed that way. Not that your job didn’t make you happy, it was one of the best things about your life. It’s just that anger wasn’t something that was meant to be ever-present in line with a dream job such as this. But just as the sun would rise tomorrow, your vehement feelings of animosity towards Jun would continue- that fact was undeniable in your eyes.

Weeks passed by. The project you’d been fighting with Jun about that one night had since been completed, which had provided more than enough fodder to fuel your jibes for the next couple of months. Scornful remarks between the two of you had become so commonplace that none of your coworkers, nor your boss, ever batted an eye at your antics. That all changed when  _ she _ was hired. If there was something you disliked more than loud people who knew no boundaries, it was know-it-all snobs that refused to hear a different opinion.

That’s the type of person she was, Annie, the new hire you wanted to strangle more than Jun- which in itself was a magnificent feat. Luckily, you weren’t in charge of training her, or that might have become a very real possibility. Even though you had her on your radar, and she grated your nerves like nothing else, the feud between Jun and yourself raged on. Before moving on to what happens next, you should recall that no one was ever as harsh to Jun as you were- that was something reserved to you and you alone. This is probably the reason you reacted the way you did.

Jun had the absolute pleasure (sarcasm, my dear) of working with Annie before you did, about a month after she was hired. Annie was still green, but she acted as if she’d been present in the advertisement field for years- despite already making a plethora of mistakes on the small responsibilities she had. There was no doubt in your mind that she wouldn’t last long, she’d eventually make a large mistake and get fired for it. 

It was about noon, a lot of your coworkers had already left for lunch, but a couple remained trying to iron details out before losing their train of thought. Among those were Annie and Jun, and from what you could hear, they were arguing. You tried to push their argument to the back of your head, but that proved difficult as voices rose. Realizing that you’d never get to finish your proposal for a cat food company’s campaign until their argument was resolved, you steeled yourself and headed over in an attempt to get them to shut up.

You walked over just in time to catch the rest of Annie’s rant, which was completely undignified. “-And you can’t even choose the right colors for this project! You never seem to be able to shut up, and you kind of lack professionalism what with your volume always being raised above an appropriate manner for an office. It doesn’t even seem like you do anything important around here either, I just don’t understand why you work here or why they keep you around.”

Annie flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, lips pursing as she stuck Jun with a look that screamed superiority. Something about hearing her tear into him that way left your blood boiling. Who did she think she was? Coming in here all of a month and thinking she knew anything about any one of your coworkers enough to berate them. Especially as a newbie at that, a person hired straight from college, who had zero experience in this industry. Before Jun could form a rebuttal to defend himself, you stepped up next to him, a fire burning in your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” You snapped, head tilting to the side in annoyance. “But who do you think you are? I get that Jun’s use of colors is unusual, but there are some clients who actually love his differing view on colors. Not to mention that he’s been in this company for three years because he’s good at his job. I’ve been around long before you, and even him, and I know that there have been times where he pulled all-nighters to finish a project before the deadline.

“And yes, he’s loud, and that can be annoying, but sometimes that’s just what this office needs. You on the other hand,” You snarl, taking a step forward and pointing your finger directly at her. “Have yet to prove your worth; what with your little mistakes here and there that you don’t see as a big deal. Those mistakes, if they weren’t caught by your superiors, could prove to be a disaster for some campaigns. So how about you turn that snark onto yourself and figure out how to do your job properly before you get fired for being an ignorant snob.”

There were a few remarks you said in addition that are far too cruel to write down, and by the time you finished your rant she had tears in her eyes. A part of you disliked making her cry, but another, larger part, felt a twisted sense of satisfaction upon seeing the tears slip down her cheeks. Turning around you grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him to the elevator with you, punching the button to call it to the floor you were on. Once inside, you pushed the button to take you to the roof, which you reached in dead silence- your hand burning hot around Jun’s wrist.

After standing on the roof for a minute, calming yourself, you twisted your head to look at Jun, who stood beside you with a perplexed look on his face. But before you could say anything his mouth was open and he asked a question that froze you in place.

“Why did you do that?” 

Why  _ did  _ you do that? It shouldn’t have bothered you so much to see someone berating Jun. You, after all, were always annoyed at him, and throwing jarring insults his way. There was only one thing you could say to justify your actions, and even to your own ears, it sounded like a pathetic excuse just a few words from the truth. “She doesn’t know you, she has no right to make such assumptions of your character.”

“And you do?” Jun crossed his arms, fixing you with a stare that spoke volumes.

“I know you better than she does.” You retorted, annoyed that he was questioning you like this.

“What do you know about me?”

“I know that you’re annoying, for one. But other than that, I know that you’re a professional. You care about others as much as you are loud. You’re more hardworking than a lot of our coworkers, but you never say anything to them about it. And I know that you shouldn’t have let Annie speak to you like that, so why did you?”

His stance changed from defensive to insecure. “There was some truth in her words,” Jun whispered, eyes on the ground.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Just because I get pissed at your volume problems doesn’t mean everyone else is. Besides, you’re like the energizer bunny at work. You can somehow manage to recharge everyone’s energy with one of your energetic words- that’s not something to be taken lightly. So,” Stepping forward you patted his shoulder. “You shouldn’t let her walk over you again. Next time you should knock her down a peg or two.”

The words you left unspoken were left hanging in the air, much too loud for words that never left your mind. Before the elevator doors shut, Jun replied. “I think you already did.”

From then on, your never-ending battle of insults with Jun cooled down. It didn’t stop entirely, it just wasn’t as intense and bloodthirsty as it used to be. You even started to joke around together, which was an odd sight for all of your coworkers who were used to you being at each other’s throats twenty-four seven. Slowly, you spent more time together, starting with lunch. Jun would drag you out to his favorite places nearby most days, and he never let you get away with saying you had to work through lunch. His rationale was that everybody needs a break, otherwise you can’t put forth your best effort.

Eventually, you even started making plans together after work, something that was prompted by you rather than Jun. Where he would drag you to lunch, you tended to drag him to clubs or bars to unwind after stressful projects. During this time you learned of each other’s habits, pasts, and dreams of the future; all of the small things that made you tick. How he took his coffee, what he liked in a good wine or whiskey, his favorite color. How you dreamed of becoming an executive of the company, that you thought dark chocolate was divine, what managed to calm you.

This new friendship grew to the point where you couldn’t understand why you’d held such vehement feelings of anger toward him. Obviously you still understood that he could be annoying, but isn’t everyone? Your teasing became more light-hearted, no venom laced into the jibes you made towards each other. Walks in the late evenings became a ritual for the two of you on the weekends, talking of work was forbidden on these walks. They were meant solely for unwinding, taking in the scenery, the surrounding environment. It was on these walks that hidden feelings brewed, the kind you tried to deny but knew were true in the back of your mind.

To mark the time, it’s been about a year since your knock-down-drag-out fight with Jun in the office about the color scheme of that sports campaign. The sun is low in the sky, such a beautiful blend of yellow and orange hues with the encroaching deep blues and purples. Wind blowing gently as to softly rustle your hair in the cool evening. In the background you hear people milling about, laughing and chattering, yet somehow their liveliness doesn’t reach the two of you. 

No, you are both caught in the serenity of watching the water flow and focused on the sounds of nature around you. You look at him out of the corner of your eye, it’s not the first time you note his beauty, but it is the most prominent. Lost in thought, you hardly notice that you’ve turned completely to look at him. He’s too entranced by the sun setting over the river to notice where your gaze lay. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Jun whispers, eyes glimmering.

The words that come out of your mouth next came unwittingly. “You’re beautiful.” 

For a moment he doesn’t react, and you think he might not have heard you. A relieved breath is cut in half when he slowly turns his head to look at you. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“I- Well, I…” You trail off before ramping up the nerve to say it outright. “Yes, Park Junhee, I think you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

He looks away, smiling bashfully, a blush covering his cheeks. “Thank you.” Time passes by in a comfortable silence as you watch the sky gradually darken. It’s when the sky has turned a royal blue with stars beginning to appear that you hear him say, in a voice so soft you’d think it’s in your head, “I think you’re beautiful too.”

Meeting his gaze, you see a sort of adoration shining in them. Your next move is fueled by the air surrounding you two; a heady blend of calm, simmering attraction. Lips pressed gently against his for a brief moment, before pulling back to gauge his reaction. Worry began to filter through your being as the thought crossed your mind that you might have been alone in your feelings. However, that growing concern was dashed when he stepped forward, hand cupping your face, and kissed you.

Never in a million years would you have expected to be kissing Jun, your annoying coworker and best friend, someone you used to harbor feelings of hatred for. Then again you never would have expected to be working the job you do, or living in the apartment that is your current abode. But isn’t that just what life is, always filled with the unexpected? Sometimes in less than desirable ways, and others in the most whimsical fashion. And now you knew, that just as the sun rises, your feelings towards Jun would remain.


End file.
